


delinquency

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: apparently this member of legion didn't like teachers. he still manages to have fun with one.
Relationships: Adam Francis/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	delinquency

“i can tell you were a teacher. i’ve never fucking liked teachers.” the legion crossed his arms.

adam remained silent. he was caught down in the basement after the hatch was closed. it was stupid but the gates spawned right next to each other so he decided to look for a medkit to heal quickly before he attempted to leave. somehow the killer seemed to know exactly where he was. 

he knew that the legion member had NOED. he always did. nothing hurt more than that. paralyzing and not to mention embarrassing. now that the killer decided to tease him he figured he could stall a little and when the opportunity presented itself, run like hell. of course legion could run faster, but he would rather die trying. 

“yes, i taught highschool.” 

the legion member laughed.” fucking knew it. what’dya teach, huh? math or some shit?” 

adam watched the way the killer absent-mindedly tossed his knife in his hand.“no, i taught english in japan.” 

“strip.” 

the tone shift plus the demand caught adam off guard. he stared dumbfounded at the killer, and he just ran his finger down the blade of his knife. maybe he misheard? he had to have misheard. 

“i’m sorry, but did you just-” 

“i told you to fucking strip,” the killer repeated. he even lowered his voice to a growl even.” if you don’t ill gut you like a fucking fish.” 

adam took a step backwards.” there has to be something else i can do-” 

“strip. now.” 

okay. the killer really didn’t sound like there was room for negotiation. adam pulled his coat off first but when he tried to fold it the killer motioned for him to drop it. on the dirty ground. adam did what he wanted and then took off his vest, pulled off his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. they all piled up on the ground. 

“holy shit!” the killer groaned.” can you hurry the fuck up already?” 

adam undid his belt quickly as he should and with one swift movement he pulled down his pants and his boxers. he kicked them off to the side. even though the legion member was wearing a mask he knew where he was looking. he cringed back a little. 

“on your knees.” the killer tucked his knife into the waistband of his pants as he unzipped the front of it.

once again adam did as he was told. he stared at the basement floor instead of at the killer, who had pulled his own dick out and was giving it a few strokes. it wasn’t an impressive sight and adam did not want to see that. not at all. 

he could get through this though. he has been cut in half with a chainsaw. this was nothing. nothing at all. 

the killer approached him.” lick it, get it nice and wet, teach’. but don’t put it in your mouth, okay? i’m not fucking gay.” 

he really seemed to like to say fucking a lot. that was a dumb thing to notice. adam kept his eyes still fixated on the floor even when the dirty sneakers of the legion member came into view. when the killer slapped the side of his face with his dick to get his attention, adam just reminded himself he has lived through worse in this realm. 

adam sucked up his pride and licked the killer’s slit, which caused him to moan. adam tried to tune that out. he didn’t want to hear that. he trailed his tongue along the side of the killer’s dick, tracing one of his veins. just trying to cover it with saliva as quick as he could. 

the killer threw his head back. he seemed to be trying to muffle any noise he would be making after the first few moans. was he embarrassed? adam didn’t care. he just wanted to get this over with. 

he ignored that his own dick wasn’t as soft as he would have wanted it to be in this moment. 

finally the legion member seemed to decide his dick was wet enough. he pushed adams head away.” you sure you didn’t teach suckin’ dick?” 

the killer laughed to himself and adam had to stop himself from reminding him that he didn’t actually suck his dick. so he just went back to staring at the ground. reminding himself this wasn’t as bad as getting impaled through the chest by the entity. 

“now we get to the fun stuff, teach’. up against the wall.” the killer motioned towards the back wall of the basement.” back towards me.” 

“please, you don’t h-” 

“shut the fuck up!” he removed the knife from his waistband.” just shut up. just do what i fucking said, asshole.” 

so once again adam did what was said. maybe NOED wouldn’t have been so bad. maybe he should have tried to run already. he was smarter than this. he kept his face blank and tried to hide any signs of distress as he walked slowly to the back of the basement, pulling his hands against the wall and leaning into it. 

“mmm… yeah, that’s what i like to see,” the killer was laughing again. it sounded manic and excited.” i really needed this, teach’. you have no idea. all my girl does is bitch plus i’m sick of her dry ass cunt.” 

how charming. adam kept quiet though. the wall obscuring his vision was a nice change. the killer approached him and adam couldn’t help but tense his body. he really wasn’t looking forward to this. oh god. he really didn’t deserve this. 

the killer pulled adam’s hips back a little, teasing his crack with his dick.” you like that, don’t you? don’t worry though teach’, i ain’t gonna fuck your ass. i’m not fucking gay, remember?” he laughed against and stuck his dick between adam’s thighs, pushing on the sides to get adam to tighten them. 

he groaned.” yeah. nice and tight, babe.” 

soon he was humping adam’s thighs like a rabbit in heat. the pace sloppy and irregular. the head of his penis sometimes teased adam’s hole and nudged the back of adam’s balls, which felt better than adam expected. but it was still unpleasant. there was no rhythm to it. but the killer was struggling to hold back his own groans now so he must have been enjoying it. 

there was still a bit of friction despite his spit. the flesh of adam’s thighs started to feel a little hot and uncomfortable but the killer didn’t seem to notice. maybe he liked a bit if burn on his dick. adam didn’t know. he kept his mouth shut and bit his lip until it bled down his chin. 

“oh fuck yeah, fuck yeah, this is the shit,” the killer started to mumble as he continued to rut against adam’s thighs, while adam’s own dick bobbed awkwardly and rubbed uncomfortable against the wall. 

his movements suddenly quickened and then he came with an aggressive shout that sounded weirdly muffled from his mask. different than every other noise he made. weird. his seed shot out onto the wall just beneath adam’s own neglected member. then he just breathed heavily for a couple of seconds before he pulled his dick away, letting adam slide to the floor again. 

“now lick it up, teach’. nice and clean and i might let you leave this fucking trial alive.”


End file.
